Not everything you expected
by carmi-bear
Summary: My story starts after the second episode of season one. Andy and Sam getting to know each other and working together as training officer and Rookie.With all the situations that have happened to them in the last six months, could they really just be good friends? And could they just be friends after their first undercover operation playing Eddie and Gabe as a couple?.
1. Chapter 1

Not everything you expected

Chapter one

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A:N: 2 So I have decided I have too much time on my hands and writing stories keeps me busy so I thought that I would try out another story.

Andy McNally was a new young police officer to the 15th division. It was her second week at the division and she was losing her job. Well now she was. Her first few days were terrible. Andy accidently arrested an undercover police officer on her first day. His name was Sam Swarek. Sam was of course very annoyed and very mad at this situation and he just didn't want anything to do with Andy McNally at all which Andy sort of understood.

But in all honestly with the situation that had happened, what was she meant to do? It was her first day and she did what she thought she had to do.

And now Sam Swarek was her training officer permanently until she wasn't a rookie anymore. Andy honestly didn't mind working with Sam at all though. She realised after working with him the first day that he might seem like a big tough guy with a temper, but he was a softie, however he did have a temper.

That first day of them working together, was a bit hectic for Andy. She already had a big first day and now she was driving along with Sam trying to track down a person called Emily. Andy didn't know who this person was, but she knew that she must have been someone important to Sam. Maybe it was something to do with the Anton Hill case. Either way, Andy had no idea.

But it had all worked out. They got Emily out of the state and she was now safe. Andy sighed at this. At least she didn't compromise Emily's safety.

Andy watched Sam walked out of the penny that night. Andy sighed. She was actually really worried about Emily's safety. Anton hill scared Andy.

Andy decided to follow Sam out of the penny. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea but she decided to do it anyway. Andy spotted him near his car. "Um sir", Andy started to say. Sam turned around and saw Andy and couldn't help but smile at her. How do you know that Anton hill isn't going to find Emily? Andy asked Sam straight away. What? Sam asked her straight away. "Well we put her on a bus to colonna", Andy started to say. Sam nodded his head at this. How do we know that Anton hill isn't going to find her there? Andy asked Sam in a scared voice. Sam had to smile at this.

"She didn't go to colonna", Sam said to Andy. "OH okay", was all Andy could say. "It's not that I don't trust you it's just felt like you know fewer people who know", Sam started to explain to her. "Oh yeah right", Andy said to him.

You really put the case on hold for safety didn't you? Andy asked Sam. Sam smiled. "Well who knows what I gave up, Emily's good like that", Sam said trying not to smile. Andy smiled back at him.

Were you scared out there? Andy had to ask Sam. Sam nodded his head. "Yeah", he said to her. Were You? He asked her. "No I mean you were there", she said to Sam.

Sam felt his heart skip a beat. This Andy McNally the girl, who accidently blew his cover, was doing something to him. Sam got up close to her and Andy went a bit closer to him. They almost kissed right then and right there, but Andy went back stepped back a bit. "Ah we shouldn't do this, I mean it's my first week and all", Andy said to Sam regrettably straight away. Sam nodded his head.

"Well like I said you're not my type", he said smugly to Andy. Andy grinned at that. She put out her hand. Disregard? Andy asked Sam. Sam didn't take her hand. Instead he clapped his fingers together. "Disregard", he said to her. Sam then went into his car and started driving away. Andy just stood there for a minute then decided to go find her friends in the penny. "Long long day", she said to herself.

When Sam got home the first thing he did was take a beer out of the fridge and sat in his lounge room and turned the TV on and sighed.

"Not my type, yeah right, she is defiantly my type", he said to himself sighing as he watched the news on the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Not everything you expected

Chapter 2

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N 2: This is how I wished episode 3 seasons one went.

Andy was franticly knocking on her dad's front door of his apartment. They were meant to meet up for lunch and when he didn't show up or answer her calls; she got a very bad feeling about this.

"DAD, DAD, OPEN THE DOOR", Andy yelled out for what had seemed like the millionth time that morning. She looked up to see if the spare key was normally where it was. When it wasn't there, Andy went to the fire escape of his apartment to look through the window of his apartment. When she saw him lying there, passed out, she got terrified. Andy got out her batten and smashed the window of the apartment and went inside. "OH please no", she thought to herself. Andy got near her dad and knelt beside him. "Come on dad wake up", she said absolutely terrified.

When Andy made sure that her dad was okay, she realized that she was late for work. So she ran as fast as she could to the station and got changed and went to the briefing for this job as fast as she could.

Sam noticed her run in late. Sam sighed but laughed at himself. Sam noticed Traci brushing pieces of glass of Andy's shoulder. Sam looked at Andy in a concerning kind of way. Andy noticed this and nodded her head at him showing she was okay. Sam nodded his head back to her. After they got their instructions for this case, Sam looked around to find Andy. Sam knew something had happened and all he wanted to do was make sure she was alright. After all, he is her training officer, it's his job right? Sam looked around and finally found her going into the squad car with Gail Peck, who he had partnered her with for the day.

Sam walked up towards the squad car. "McNally, a word", he said to her. Andy turned around and saw Sam and sighed and nodded her head and turned around to Gail. "I will be right back", Andy said to Gail. Gail nodded her head and went into the driver's side.

Andy started to walk up to Sam. Straight away he saw something was up.

Are you okay? He asked Andy as she got closer to him. Andy just nodded her head to him.

"Yeah I'm good", she said to him turning her head away from him trying to hide the tears that were coming down her eyes. Sam noticed this and looked around. He took her arm and started walking her to a more private area where he could talk to her with no one alone.

What happened? Sam asked straight away. Andy just sighed. "It's nothing", she said shaking her head. Sam sighed at this. He honestly thought he was making process with her, trying to get her to talk about things to him, but this seemed like his hard work wasn't working at all. "McNally", he said in a stern voice. Andy sighed again. "I was meant to meet up with my dad for lunch today", Andy started to say. Sam nodded his head at this. "When he didn't show up, I went to see if he was okay", she said again turning her head away from Sam. Sam noticed this straight away.

Is he okay? He asked her softly. Andy shook her head. "He was passed out on his lounge room floor", she said softly. Sam sighed at this. Sam knew Andy's father. Sam also knew that her father had a very bad drinking habit.

"Go to work and after work we will go check up on him", he said to Andy softly. Andy smiled at this. "Thank you sir", she said softly. Sam smiled and nodded his head. Andy went to the squad car to leave with Gail.

"Sammy, you are in over your head already", he thought to himself and sighed to himself as he went back into the division.


	3. Chapter 3

Not everything you expected

Chapter three

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

As promised, Sam and Andy went to her dad's house to check on her dad. Sam knew it was hard for Andy to open up to people. He learnt that in the couple of weeks with working with her. Sam didn't really know what it was but something about Andy McNally had gotten to him. Like there was no one else he would rather get to know, personally and professionally.

Andy knocked on her dad's door. Again nobody answered. Andy took a deep breath. Sam noticed this and stepped up beside her. "McNally, I'm sure he is fine", Sam tried to reassure Andy. Andy just looked at Sam and nodded her head. Andy tired to knock again. Sam noticed her scared face and sighed. How did you get in before? Sam asked her. Andy sighed once again. "I broke the window near his fire escape", she said sighing. Sam smirked at this. Sam went around having a look through the broken window and noticed nobody was in the apartment. He went through the broken window and went to open the front door to let Andy into the apartment. Andy took a look around and sat on her dad's couch and put her hands on her head and took a let out a big sigh. Sam sat next to her. "I'm sure he's fine McNally", he said to her softly. Andy looked over at Sam. "You don't know that", she said shaking her head at Sam.

Sam sighed. What do you want to do? Sam asked her. Andy looked over at Sam. "I'm just going to go home", she said standing up. Sam was surprised at this. Are you sure? He asked her. Andy just nodded her head. "I will find out if something has happened, he always calls me", she said shaking a bit. Sam sighed and went up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on McNally, I'll take you home", he said to her softly. Andy just nodded her head and went outside with Sam.

Once they got to Andy's apartment, Sam wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to make sure she was alright, of course he did, but he wasn't sure if going into her apartment was breaking the training officer and rookie rules. Sam sighed at this.

Andy looked over at Sam and shrugged her shoulders at him. Sam grinned at this. He just couldn't help it. Sam decided to go inside with her just to make sure she was alright. When they were inside, Andy started making coffee for them.

Andy passed the coffee to Sam and sat on the couch. Sam sat next to her.

"He'll be alright McNally", Sam said to her softly. Andy looked over at him and put on a fake smile and nodded her head.

Sam sighed at this. He leant forward a bit and brushed some of the hair out of Andy's face. Sam rested his forehead against Andy's. "I should go", he said to her softly. Andy just nodded her head slowly. "Fright night", Andy said quickly. Sam looked at her in confusion. "That's where he will be", she said nodding her head quickly. Sam smiled and got up and waited for her at the front door. Andy smiled at him and Sam smiled back.

"Let's get going McNally", he said softly. Andy smiled again and went outside with him. Sam opened up the passenger side of his car and let Andy in. Once he had closed the passenger door, he quickly rested his head on the roof of his car taking deep breaths.

"Don't be silly Sammy, she is your rookie nothing more", he said sighing to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Not everything you expected

Chapter four

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Sam and Andy got to fright now in 20 minutes.

As soon as Sam stopped the car, Andy went straight into the fright night place.

Sam sighed at this and followed her into the club.

Andy stood there for a moment frozen; she could not believe what she was seeing. Her dad was there, attacking one of his former co workers. She sighed at this.

Sam walked in and saw what she was looking at. He sighed at what he saw. "Let's go get him McNally", he said softly.

Andy turned around and looked at Sam. Sam could tell she was about to cry.

"You don't need to go there with me Sam, I'm used to this", she said so quietly that Sam had trouble hearing her. Sam shook his head and pushed her towards her dad. Once Andy got to where her dad was, her dad looked at her straight away.

Tommy slowly walked over to his daughter. He tried to get stable, but it didn't work. Andy let out a deep breath and grabbed her dad by his shoulders.

"Let's go Dad", she quietly said to him. Tommy nodded to Andy. Straight away, he knew he had disappointed his daughter.

Sam noticed how quiet Andy had become. Sure when they were working together, he couldn't get her to keep quiet. But now that it has something to do with her personal life, she shut him out. Sam kind of understood though, it seems that anything do to with her personal life, she seemed to shut everyone out.

As the three of them walked outside of the club, Andy sighed at the fact that she didn't know how to get her dad home. But then she turned around and saw Sam getting her dad into his truck. Andy smiled and sighed at the same time.

As she walked up to him, Sam saw her straight away and nodded, telling her to get into the truck. As she walked closer, she realized that even if she wanted to say no, there was no point what so ever in doing that, because Sam would not say no to her. Not when she needed help. Not right now.

So she got into the truck and the three of them got to her apartment.

Like normal, her dad stumbled into the spare bedroom, without even Andy telling him to do so.

She sighed and looked over at Sam who was just staring at her at this point of time. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to read her mind, see what she was really thinking.

She didn't want him to do that. Because if she was totally honest with herself right at that point, she wasn't only disappointed in her father.

She shook her head trying to get those thoughts away from her. While she was doing that, Sam didn't stop looking at her.

As she made her way into her kitchen, Sam followed her.

Andy shook her head again.

"Please don't Sam, I'm okay, I'm fine", she said ever so quietly. Sam let out a breath he was holding.

"I'm not going anywhere McNally", so when you are ready to talk, I'll be right here", he said to her just as quiet.

Andy just stared at him and nodded her head and wouldn't stop, she was trying to stop the tears from falling down.

She didn't want Sam to see her cry. Sam sighed at this and went closer to her.

"Sam, please don't", she said again just as quiet. Sam just shook his head and moved closer to her.

When she stopped backing away from him, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him and hugged her. At first she was restraining from him, and then she just gave up. If she was honest with herself, she needed this hug right now. And right now she needed it from Sam.

"Ask me to stay", he said quietly into her hair.

Andy looked up at him in shock.

She wiped her eyes for a moment and backed away for a bit.

She kept looking at Sam though. And the more she looked at him, the closer he got to her.

She got back up into the wall near her front door.

If she was completely honest with herself, she wanted him to stay.

So she got close to him again, and just held onto him for a moment.

"Stay", she said just as quiet as Sam did.

Sam let out a huge breath and sighed.

"Okay", he whispered into her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Not everything you expected

Chapter five

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Sam was the first person in Andy's apartment to wake up. That did not surprise him at all. Sleeping on a sofa bed in Andy's lounge room was not a very comfortable idea or choice. But he did not want to rush things with her. So he decided to sleep in her lounge room, to show her that he respected her and her life style.

While he was trying to wake himself up, he heard some banging on Andy's bedroom door.

Sam knew exactly what this meant and sighed to him. He went to get up to stop Tommy from waking Andy up, but by the time that he got to where Tommy was, Andy was already awake.

"Dad, you should be asleep still", Sam heard Andy say to her dad.

Tommy laughed.  
"Kiddo, I'm a grown man I think I know when to wake up", her dad snapped at her. Andy sighed and nodded and went to walk to the kitchen to make coffee. When her dad followed her he noticed Sam following his daughter into the kitchen.

"Swarek, what are you doing here"? Tommy demanded to know right away.

Andy turned and looked over at her dad.

"Dad, Sam helped me get you home last night", Andy tried to explain to her father.

Her dad nodded his head in understanding.

"I may be hangover kiddo, but I remember that, and that was not my question, I asked what he is doing here now", her father demanded to know straight away.

Andy sighed and went to Sam for a moment. Sam followed her quietly. Andy just let out a breath and looked at Sam.

"I should go", Sam suddenly said to Andy.

Andy looked away, not wanting Sam to see the tears coming out of her eyes. But he could see them and he did not like seeing them at all.

Sam closed his eyes and walked over to her and grabbed her and brought her over to him and hugged her. Only then did he let out the breath he was holding onto.

While he was holding onto her, he moved some of the hair away from her ears.

"McNally, he's hung over and confused, he doesn't mean anything by what he is saying", Sam quietly said into her ear. Andy just sighed and nodded her head.

She walked up to her dad and looked him straight into his eyes.

"Dad you were drunk, Sam saw me struggling with getting you out of the pub, so he offered to help, that is all", she said with anger in her eyes to her dad.

Tommy just laughed.

Sam walked up to Tommy.

"Tommy, she is telling you the truth, I just stayed over to see if you were okay, I slept on the couch", Sam said to Tommy while pointing to the couch where the blankets and pillows were.

Tommy looked at where he was pointing and sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm going to take a shower, I want a lift home when I'm out", he said when he started to walk to the bathroom.

"Dad, you know I don't have a car", Andy said sighing. Suddenly the bathroom door banged closed.

Andy sighed and went into the kitchen to make herself her dad and Sam some coffee.

Sam followed her and stood in the corner waiting for her to say something, anything, but she was just quiet.

Sam sighed.

"McNally, he's just hangover", he said quietly to her.

She looked away, not wanting Sam to see the tears coming out of her eyes.

Sam hated this. He had seen her cry too many times this week.

"I'll take him home McNally", he said quietly.

Andy wiped away the tears coming out of her eyes and went to grab her purse.

"Andy I'm not taking petrol money", Sam said shaking his head at her.

Andy sighed once more and put the purse down.

"Sam", she said quietly.

Sam walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's going to be okay McNally", he said quietly. Andy just nodded her head and let the tears come out of her eyes.

The more she cried the tighter Sam held onto her.

Eventually Sam and Tommy were in his truck and he was driving Tommy home.

"I know I stuffed up", Tommy said quietly.

Sam just nodded his head, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't.

"I don't know your daughter too well, but it's breaking her seeing you like this, if you don't do something about soon, you're going to lose her for good", Sam said looking at Tommy straight in the eyes.

Tommy just stared at him and nodded.

As he got out of Sam's car, he just stood there and looked at Sam. Tommy took a deep breath.

"Hurt my daughter **Sam, and you have me to deal with", Tommy said to him as he closed the door and left.**

**Sam let out a deep breath he was holding and started driving back to his place.**

"**Just your rookie Sammy, you're just looking out for her, it's your job", he muttered to himself as he went to take a shower.**


	6. Chapter 6

Not everything you expected

Chapter six

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: This chapter will be a bit different to the way the episode went in season one, I hope you all like it.

Andy could not believe the stuff up that she did today. Not only did she screw up the hooker detail, which she told Sam she was up for, she put Dov's and Sadie's life in danger, and hers as well.

Andy sighed as she left the locker room and started to leave the division.

Traci had offered her a lift home, but she needed to think, a lot of things had happened in her shift, both personally and professionally, and she was completely confused by it all.

Sam was in the locker room getting changed and getting ready to leave when Oliver walked up to him and patted him on the back. Sam turned around and smiled at his friend.

Oliver knew that Sam cared about his rookie, even if Sam wanted to hide it, Oliver could read him like a book. After all, Jerry, Oliver and Sam all had known each other for at least 11 years now, so they all knew each other pretty well.

Sam knew that Andy had a lot on her plate right now personally, especially with her dad right now. So he knew that she wasn't really in the right frame of mind at all right now. But right now he had to be her T.O and not her friend.

It was his job to make sure she was safe, and last night he was totally afraid when he found out that her and Dove went somewhere alone.

"She's a rookie buddy, they all make mistakes", Oliver said patting Sam on the back again. Sam just looked at his friend and smiled and nodded his head.

On the way to his truck, Sam noticed Andy starting to walk out. He let out a deep breath and started walking over to her.

Andy turned around when she heard his voice and tried to smile, but she just couldn't do it. She knew she had disappointed him badly last night and she was upset at herself for disappointing Sam. Not that she needed to have his approval; it was just nice to have it seeing those two were forming a close friendship.

Well she thought it was becoming a close friendship, anyway.

As Sam got closer, Andy could tell he was a bit out of breath, so she stopped when he got a bit closer to her.

"Need a ride home"? Sam asked her straight away. Andy smiled at his concern for her.

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to walk", she said as they both started walking. Sam just nodded his head and started to walk with her.

Andy let out a sigh. She honestly did not know what to say to him. She knew that she disappointed him or at least scared him last night, so what in the world was she meant to say to him? So she decided to say quiet.

"You will get better McNally', Sam said to her. Andy stopped walking and stood there looking at him for a moment.

"Okay", she said almost in a whisper. Sam figured out that she was upset or just didn't believe a thing he was saying, which honestly, upset him.

"It's my job McNally, to look out for you, that is what a training officer's job is, to train rookies and to make sure you are okay", Sam said suddenly in a voice that she had never heard from him ever. And that voice right there, straight away Andy knew that he was upset with her.

"Its okay sir, I get it, I do", she said nodding at Sam.

"Oh so you get it do you? You get the fact I don't want anything to happen to you"? Well that is just great isn't it", Sam snapped at her and walked away.

Andy just stood there for a moment, not sure what exactly happened.

She sighed as she started walking home again.

As she got home, she opened her front door and sighed.

She went into her kitchen and got a drink and went into her lounge room.

She sighed.

"He didn't want anything to happen to her", those words kept going over in her head.

Finally she gave up and went to have dinner and decided to have an early night.

She decided that she was going to have a talk with Sam tomorrow and she needed to have a good night's rest to say everything she wanted to say to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Not everything you expected Chapter Seven

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: this chapter will again be different to the episode; once again I hope you do not mind. Please do not get too mad at this chapter, it seems right.

Andy couldn't believe that she went on one date with Luke and ended up sleeping with him.

Sure he was a nice guy and all; she just didn't expect this to happen at all.

After the conversation with Sam the other day, she was really confused at this point.

"Flashback"

Andy was running late like usual to the division. But this time she wanted to be extra early because she knew that she needed to talk to Sam, to figure out what exactly what he meant by what he said to her the other day.

She spotted him getting his morning coffee. Andy sighed and slowly walked over to him.

Sam saw her coming and smiled a little. He knew this was coming.

He glanced around to make sure no one was around and walked over to her slowly. They met about halfway. He looked around once again and took her to her hand and slowly walked her into an interview room.

Sam closed the door quietly and turned around and looked over at her. Straight away he could tell she was nervous.

Sam sighed at this the last thing he wanted to do was scare or make his rookie nervous around him. Sam shook his head at that thought. Andy McNally wasn't his rookie, sure they worked together a lot, but that didn't mean that he could get partnered with another rookie for a day

"McNally, what I said to you the other day, about not wanting anything to happen to you", he slowly started to say. Andy smiled at him for being so nervous around her. Andy seriously did not know what to think anymore.

She knew they had became close, otherwise why would he had helped her the other night with her dad?

Truth was she was a bit scared because she thought she was stronger than this. She thought that she could handle having him as her training officer.

If she was complicatedly honest with herself, she only wanted him as her training officer, nobody else. So if that meant that she had to put the feelings that she started having for him aside, then so be it.

Sam just looked at her for a moment. He knew he was developing feelings for his rookie, he knew it was wrong. But when he realised and tried to stop them from developing more, it was too late. Sam Swarek was done for.

He took a deep breath and just looked at her for a moment.

"Nothing can happen between us McNally', he said softly.

Andy looked at him and nodded her head at him.

"I know", she said just as softly. They both looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Sam shook his head.

"It's not that I don't care about you Andy, because I do", he said softly once again.

Again all Andy could do was nod her head.

She sighed and put her hands on his shoulders to bring him closer to her.

At that moment, all Sam wanted to do was bring her in for a hug, but he knew he couldn't do that. So instead, he just brushed his nose against hers. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing, right?

Andy knew that he wanted to kiss her, she could see it in his eyes, so when he brushed his nose against hers, she kissed him softly on his cheek.

Sam closed his eyes when she did this.

He wasn't sure why he was getting these feelings for her; after all they hadn't known each other for long at all. But there was just something about this certain rookie that got to him.

So they decided that all they could do for now was remain friends and partners and both of them were happy with that decision, well that is what they told each other, anyway.

END FLASHBACK

So when Luke had asked her out that afternoon, she agreed happily. After all, the best way to try t o get over someone is to try something new, right?

Andy was shocked to actually realise that she was having fun that night with Luke. He took her to a movie, and dinner, and after that they went to his place and one thing lead to another and here she was, in his bed, watching him sleep.

Andy sighed as she realised what the time was, she knew she had to leave now otherwise she would be late for work. And with things strained with herself and Sam at the moment, she didn't want that to happen.

So she got out of bed, got dressed and went home. When she got to the Davison, she found Traci and told her best friend what an amazing night she had t he night before.

"So you just left"? Traci asked her best friend looking at her surprised.

"Yeah I did", Andy said shaking her head.

"I'm used to sleeping in my own bed and all", she started saying but then noticed Sam coming towards her so she decided to stop.

"McNally, Nash", he said as he walked passed them both. Both of them just nodded their heads at him while he walked passed.

Traci looked at Andy strangely while they walked to the parade room.

Traci didn't say one word to her friend about the way her best friend's training officer was looking at her or how Andy kept looking at his eyes.

But the way they were looking at each other, Traci knew that something was up.

Andy noticed Traci was looking at her, and shook her head at Traci.

Traci sighed and nodded her head back at Andy. When they both left the parade room together, Traci again noticed that Sam and Andy didn't say anything to each other.

Traci noticed Jerry walking up towards her and smiled. Jerry noticed her looking at Sam and Andy and sighed.

"Trace, just leave it ", he said to her shaking his head at the same time.

Traci sighed and nodded her head to him knowing that he was right, whatever was going on between those two, and they had to sort it out themselves.

A: N: 2 sorry if this isn't what you guys expected but it seemed right to me. Not sure how much longer this story will go on for, but I will try to keep up with updating it regularly for you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Not everything you expected

Chapter eight

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A:N:2 : this chapter will be at the end of episode five of season one, I tried to get it to work with all of that episode, but nothing made sense, so I just did what I could with this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it anyway

Sam knew that Andy should me be happy, both personally and professionally.

He knew that their conversation a few weeks ago was hard for the both of them, but it had to be that way for now, they didn't want to compromise anything to do with work, so for now it was just training officer and rookie, and of course, friends. No matter whom Andy would move on with, Sam would make sure they were friends, no matter how much it would hurt him to see her move on. Andy McNally meant something to him, and her moving on would not change that one bit, well he hoped so anyway.

But he still didn't know much about her, at all. He wondered if it was because she had a guard for some reason. Then he heard her whole background that afternoon, when she was by herself, in that house with Noah holding a gun at his stepdad, and Andy trying to calm him down, by telling Noah her childhood story. And after he had heard that story, a lot made sense to him.

When he went into that house, to see how everything was going, and he heard her trying to take control of the situation, and calm Noah down, he felt so bad. A rookie shouldn't be in this kind of situation alone. Even if Traci didn't leave the house, they should have had a Training officer with them, or at least someone who had been in the job a bit longer then Traci and Andy.

But it just worked out that way. and right now, he couldn't think of it too much, otherwise he wouldn't be able to focus on what he was doing right then, and right now, he had to have his rookie's back, just like the first day of them working together, when she came to the restaurant to help him with  
Emily, even though he had told her to stay at the Davison.

So when he saw Noah's stepdad kick Noah to the ground, he went straight into Training officer mode, and helped his rookie out.

When Sam had arrested Noah's stepdad, and made sure Noah was okay with the paramedics, the next thing he went to do straight away was go and check on Andy. As he went closer to the squad car, he noticed the way she was leaning back on the car. He sighed at this knowing that she was thinking, over thinking more than likely.

Sam sighed at this. He was slowly making those walls around her go away slowly, but it seemed like today had really affected her, he got why of course, he just didn't want her to put up those walls again and not talk to anyone about how she was feeling. Not talk to him about how she was feeling.

Today scared Sam as well, he just didn't want to show that to anyone, especially his rookie. He was a training officer after all. There meant to be the strong ones around the rookies, show the rookies what it takes to be a good police officer, although he knew all of them could be great police officers.

But because he worked with Andy more, he knew her a bit more than the rest of the rookies. He knew a bit more about her anyways because of her dad, Tommy McNally.

He noticed the way she was looking at him when he got closer to the car.

Andy straight away looked at his arm, in the bandage, and felt guilty straight away. Sam saw her looking at his arm and then at him, and he straight away shook his head at her. He got a bit closer to her and she just nodded at him and smiled. Sam knew that this smile wasn't a real smile, that she was hiding how she was really feeling, more than likely because of the people around her.

He watched her look at Noah going to the paramedic bus and getting sent to the hospital. Sam knew that she felt responsible for the whole situation.

Sam knew that he had to say something; he just didn't know what right then.

"Shook up a bit"? He asked Andy. Andy looked up at him.

"I'm fine", Andy said back quickly. Sam did not believe this at all.

"Sometimes things go sideways, it's not your fault", he said trying to reassure her. Andy just shook her head, not really believing him.

After they got back to the Division, and she went and talked to Boyko, and Sam said what he said about having partners back all the time, she went to the penny.

Traci found her there and they had sorted everything out. As she was getting ready to walk home, when she noticed a sliver truck as she was walking. She smiled knowing it was Sam. Andy shook her head as he slowed down and stopped the car.

Slowly she made her way over to him.

Sam smiled and wound down the passenger seat window.

He didn't have to say anything; she just got into his truck.

Sam drove along, and didn't say much, neither did Andy.

When they got to her house, both of them slowly went inside and Andy went to put the kettle on, deciding that that was the best thing right now.

So she made them both a cup of tea.

"How was your date with Luke""? Sam asked slowly even though he didn't want to know the answer.

Andy slowly nodded. "One date Sam, that's all it was", she said to Sam looking straight at him in his eyes. Sam slowly nodded his head, not exactly knowing what to say.

Sam just looked at her for a moment, and didn't say anything.

Eventually Sam moved up closer to Andy, and cupped her face with his fingers and leaned his head against hers. They both sighed at the same time just looking at each other for a moment.

"One date, all it was", Andy said again. Sam moved away from her for a moment not knowing what exactly she meant by that. Andy sighed and moved away from him. She sat back down next to him looked at Sam.

Andy took a deep breath.

"Tell me not to go back out with him, tell me you feel something here too", she said to him looking at him straight into his eyes.

"I can't do that McNally, that's not fair on you", Sam said shaking his head at her.

Andy moved closer towards Sam. "It may not be fair Sam, but I don't care, say those words, and I will do it", she said to him.

Sam took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Just wait a bit longer, then we can be together", Sam said to her as he put a strain of hair behind her ears.

Andy smiled and nodded at him.

"Okay", she whispered to him.

Again Sam let out a breath.

"You'll wait for me?" he asked in a soft voice.

Andy smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll wait for you", she said ever so softly.

A:N 2: Sorry that this chapter took a while, it was hard for me to write. Hopefully it makes sense and you all like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Not everything you expected

Chapter nine

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: sorry for those who weren't happy with the last chapter, with the fact Andy slept with Luke and such, but it's just how this story goes. Andy was with Luke in season one, so I had to put him in there somehow. Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you guys.

Sam woke up with a horrible hangover from playing poker with the guys the night before. As he got out of bed, he groaned and picked up his cell phone to check the time. He smiled straight away when he saw a text from Andy.

He was happy that they were finally making some sort of progress, apart from the date she went on with Luke, and spending the night with him, things were going pretty good with them two personally, even though they really weren't a couple at the moment, they spent most of their time off together, nothing ever happened with them of course, Sam was making sure that nothing happened like that just yet. It wasn't because he didn't want too, of course he did, and he's human after all. But he just didn't want to rush things with Andy.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her, of course he did. But he wasn't sure he was ready to go to that step with her. Because even though it was hard to admit to him, her sleeping with Luke did upset him and he knew that he had to tell her that, he just didn't know how too.

As he thought about all of this, he sighed and realised it would be easier just to call her then to text her back.

Sam smiled at the fact that Andy answered on the second ring. "Sam", she answered with a sweet voice that he just couldn't get enough of.

"McNally", he said in a teasing tone.

"Okay, if you're going to be in that mood already, I'm going to request for a different Training officer", Andy said in a teasing voice.

Sam rolled his eyes at this but smiled at the same time.

Andy McNally had changed his life in the six months that they had knew each other, ever since they had met each other that first day of her being a

Rookie, he knew that there was something different about her then the other rookie's and lady's he had met before or worked with before.

Sam shook his head at that thought, because normally he didn't have a soft spot for a rookie, let alone one that helped blow his undercover operation, but there was something about this girl and he couldn't point it out right now.

"Go on McNally, I dare you to try", Sam said to her grinning to himself.

Andy just laughed on the other end of the phone.

"How was your night McNally?' Sam asked her after a few minutes.

Andy sighed and Sam noticed it straight away. He sat up on his bed and waited for an answer, but she didn't give him one at all.

"McNally", he said once again.

"It was fine Sam, went to the penny with the other rookies, had a couple of drinks', Andy replied back.

"Okay you're not telling me something is I right "Sam asked her.

Andy sighed and lay down on her bed again.

Sam did the same thing, he lay on his bed.

"Andy, tell me", Sam said softly.

"It's nothing Sam", Andy tried but Sam did not believe her at all.

"McNally", he tried once again.

Andy knew Sam knew her too well; sometimes that was a bad thing.

The truth was, Andy had felt terrible about sleeping with Luke, she knew that it was a bad thing she did, going on one date with a guy and then Sleeping with him that night when the truth was, she really didn't want to do that, and there really wasn't any excuse for it expect she had too much to drink, and she was enjoying Luke's company.

Andy knew Luke was getting feelings for her, it was really obvious to anyone, and her sleeping with him, was just so bad. Andy knew she had to talk to Luke, make him understand it was a onetime thing, but most of all, she had to make sure that Sam knew that as well.

"McNally", she heard Sam say again.

Andy sighed once again.

"I'm fine Sam, just a lot on my mind at the moment", she said in a quiet voice.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

It was everything going on at the moment. With them two, and Luke, a lot had been going on, and she was right, it was a lot to deal with.

But if Sam was honest with himself, he didn't know where to start. Sure he had girlfriends in the past, but he had been single for a long time now. But he had wanted to change all of that the day Andy McNally tackled him in that allies way.

"Sam, I Meant it, me sleeping with Luke, onetime thing", Andy said ever so quietly.

"Okay McNally, get ready for work, and after work, were going to have a long talk", Sam said to her over the phone.

Andy sighed on the other side of the phone.

"Okay Sam, I'll see you there", Andy said to Sam.

"See you there McNally", Sam said back to her and hanged up the phone.

Sam sighed as he started getting ready for work.

Today was going to be a long day for him with this hang over and all, but this situation with Andy, was going to make it even longer.

But it had to be dealt with, otherwise they couldn't move forward together, and if he was completely honest with himself, he wanted that to happen.

So he was going too lay everything on the plate tonight after work.

No matter how much it was going to hurt both of them, he knew it had to be done.

"Long day ahead of me", he muttered as he left his house and started his truck.


	10. Chapter 10

Not everything you expected

Chapter 10

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A:N: 2 I am so sorry for the late updates, I have had a lot of things going on and have been kind of stuck on how to write this chapter, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and for those of you who weren't happy with my last update, I am sorry but that is just how my story goes, in season one Luke and Andy were a couple, so I had to put Luke in there somewhere, but I promise that it will all work out in the end.

As soon as their shift had started, Sam threw the car keys over to Andy. They walked to the squad car in silence, not one word to each other. Andy knew Sam was hung over and upset with her so she didn't push him to talk to her.

Andy knew that Sam was upset with her and for very good reasons to be. This whole situation was confusing her, so what was it doing to Sam?

But if she was totally honest with herself, she was scared. Andy looked over at Sam with his head on the window being quiet at this, she sighed.

Andy thought about that night with Luke, and how he had made her feel. She felt safe and needed that night, but what she didn't feel was wanted. Luke was a nice guy, considerate and thoughtful, and Andy liked that about him, but if she was honest with herself, she wanted more, she needed more. And she didn't think Luke was going to give her what she wanted, what she needed in a relationship.

Sam knew he had to talk to Andy, that he couldn't just keep quiet, but if he was honest with himself, he just didn't know how to start this conversation. Everything just kept running through his head.

Everything that had happened in these last seven months kept going over and over in his head.

But if he was completely honest with himself and how he felt, really felt, Andy McNally going on a date with someone else, Luke Callaghan of all people that stung him. That upset Sam really bad. Sam groaned and thought to himself enough was enough. They had to sort this stuff out, and he wanted to do it now.

He looked through the window to see where exactly they were and noticed a diner.

"Pull over to that diner over there", Sam said randomly to Andy.

Andy turned around and looked at Sam strangely.

"Why?" Andy asked him. Sam looked at her with a serious face.

"McNally, I have a killer headache and want a coffee, and we are going to talk", Sam said to her. Andy swallowed the lump forming in her throat and nodded her head.

Sam found a quiet part of the diner and sat down and waited for Andy to come back with their coffees. Sam knew this was going to be hard, but he had to do this. They had to talk.

Andy came back with their coffees and sat down opposite of Sam and passed his coffee to him.

Andy knew that she had a lot of explaining to do... so she figured she just should get it out there. It was the right thing to do right? So she just started speaking.

"That night, with Luke Sam", She started to say. Sam closed his eyes at those words and took a deep breath and just nodded his head waiting for her to continue.

"He asked me out Sam, we went out to dinner, talked and that was it", Andy said with her head down not looking at Sam.

"That was it"? Sam said in a raised voice. Andy looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

Sam saw she was starting to cry and he closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Please don't do that, don't cry", he whispered reaching over and wiping the tears away from her eyes.

As much as he was upset with her, the last thing he wanted was to make her cry.

"Sam, I drank too much, got wasted he didn't want me to be alone, so he took me to his house", Andy said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Sam sat back and looked at her for a moment.

"He didn't want you to be alone"? What does that even mean McNally"? Sam asked throwing his arms up in the air. Andy sighed and let out a deep breath.

"Dad", started saying, but stopped talking for a moment to calm her nerves.

Sam noticed this straight away and moved from where he was and went to sit down next to her. Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and straight away Andy looked up at him.

"It's not like I planned on what happened happening Sam", Andy shook her head while saying this. Sam let out a breath and nodded his head.

"Why though"? "If you feel what I feel, why even bother?" Sam asked her.

Andy took a deep breath and looked over at Sam.

"People were saying I need to have fun, you know because of everything going on", Andy said to him looking at Sam straight in his eyes. Sam nodded at this, knowing it was true.

Andy took another deep breath. "When he asked me out Sam, Traci was with me", Andy said closing her eyes.

Sam leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Finally, he understood.

"McNally, Nash can't talk, she's been dating Barber since the academy!" Sam yelled at her throwing his arms in the air once again.

Andy closed her eyes and sighed.

"You don't get it do you", she said shaking her head.

Sam's headache was getting worse by the minute, and this talk was not helping not one bit.

"No McNally I don't get it", He said looking at her.

Andy sighed got her things and got ready to get up.

"Sam, one night of me having a bit of fun and waking up in someone else's bed does not mean I slept with them"! "Did you even bother asking me if we slept together"? "Has anyone even asked me that or are you guys good at predicting stuff?" Andy snapped at him and walked outside the diner.

Sam's eye bludged at what she just said. Because he knew it was the truth.

He didn't ask if they had slept in the same bed together or if they had slept together.

He had just guessed that it was them sleeping together.

And that made his heart sting.

Sting like he had never thought it was possible.

A: N: 3 I hope this chapter makes sense, I never actually put in my last chapters that Luke and Andy slept together, just that she woke up in the same bed with him. And for those of you who are going to say she put clothes on, maybe she wasn't comfortable sleeping in a dress?


	11. Chapter 11

Not everything you expected

Chapter 11

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the stories I am writing it

Sam sat in the diner for a moment, still in shock. He finally realized that he had jumped to conclusions, instead of talking to Andy about the whole date with Luke; he let himself jump to conclusions about it.

And for that, Sam hated himself because not only did he jump to conclusions about the whole date with Andy and Luke, as well as Sam hurting himself, he ended up hurting Andy as well, and that made him feel like the most horrible person ever. And he did not want to feel this way, at all.

Sam thought back to the day he first met the women who changed his life, Andy McNally. He smiled as he remembered. It wasn't a very good first meeting of course, he yelled at her and such, he was mad, angry, frustrated that his cover got blown after eight months of hard work.

Sam knew he had to fix this whole mess, and soon, he just didn't how right now. Sam sighed and got up and made his way outside and saw Andy standing at the squad car waiting for him.

Sam sighed and let out a breath and went to the driver's side and went into the squad car. Andy got into the car quietly and didn't say a word at all.

Sam drove around and just kept quiet. He had too many things on his mind at that moment, and he just didn't know how to start talking about it. So he just kept quiet.

Andy hated the quietness between them right at that moment, and she knew she was partly to blame. After all, she said yes to the date with Luke in the first place. If she was honest with herself, she really didn't know why she went out with Luke in the first place.

"Flashback'

Andy sat opiate of Luke at the table in the restaurant. She felt very awkward at this date, like something didn't feel right, and she knew what it was, but she promised her best friend Traci that she would at least try to go out on a date. So she did.

Luke sat there just looking at Andy for a Couple of minutes. Even though Andy McNally was a beautiful woman, he could tell her heart just wasn't in this date at all. Luke smiled and just looked at Andy at the moment.

Andy was rambling about random things.

Luke sat there and listened to her as much as she could. Suddenly Luke took a deep breath and Andy just looked at him for a moment.

"Andy, I get it", Luke suddenly said. Andy looked at him confused for a moment.

"Get what"? Andy eventually asked.

Luke couldn't help but laugh which made Andy a bit more confused.

"Andy, you don't have to pretend anymore", Luke said to her looking straight at Andy.

Andy again looked at Luke confused.

"You're in love with someone, aren't you?" Luke carefully asked.

Andy dropped her head down a bit and finally nodded.

Luke smiled and nodded his head at her.

"Does he feel the same way?" Luke asked Andy.

Andy once again took a deep breath.

"I think so, he's been giving me the run around for the last month", Andy muttered.

Luke laughed. Again Andy just looked at him.

Luke once again took a deep breath.

"It's Swarek isn't it"? Luke asked carefully. Once again, all Andy could do was nod her head and sigh.

"Andy, I may not get along very well with Sam, but I know him pretty well", Luke said to her. Andy just stared at Luke again for what seemed a lifetime but was only a few minutes.

"He's crazy about you Andy, you can see it in his eyes, the way he acts around you, just the way he is with you at all", Luke said to her looking at her straight in her eyes.

Andy sighed out loud again and just sat back on the chair.

"If he is crazy about me, then why is he doing this? Playing these games?" Andy challenged Luke.

Luke just laughed.

"it's just who he is Andy, give him a chance, wait it out", Luke said softly to her."

Andy just smiled and nodded her head.

Luke nodded and smiled at her.

"Ok what do you say we get out of here"? Luke asked Andy. Andy smiled and nodded her head.

Luke invited her to his place to watch a movie, any movie that she wanted to watch. Luke didn't want anything to happen between them, he just wanted to be a good friend to her and Luke told her that.

So they went back to Luke's and watched an action movie, the first die hard. Andy wasn't really interested in that movie, but it was that or nothing. So Andy just went along with it.

Andy was falling asleep hallway through the movie and Luke looked up at her and laughed lightly, which made Andy wake up.

"Come on, you're sleepy, let's go to bed", Luke said to her gently

Andy smiled and nodded her head.

Luke smiled and handed her a shirt of his to sleep in. Andy smiled and went to get changed.

As soon as she got into his bed, Andy fell asleep.

*End Flashback*

While Andy thought about that night, all she could do was look over at Sam and sigh out loud.

How was she going to fix all of this when he wouldn't even look at her anymore?

Was this even worth fixing?

Andy shook her head at that thought as she looked over at Sam again.

Sam looked over at Andy and gave her a small smile.

And that smile right there, was the reason that Andy McNally wanted to sort this mess out.

When this whole messy situation would be over, Andy knew that she and Sam would be happy.

And with everything that has happened in her life, Andy knew that she deserved to be happy, and she deserved to be happy in life with someone.

And she wanted that someone in her life to be Sam Swarek.

Even if had to wait to being cut loose from Sam being her training officer that was what she was willing to do.

Because in the end, no matter if she had tried to be in a relationship with Luke, she knew it wouldn't have worked out.

Because she knew that deep down, even if she tried to deny it, Sam Sweark had her heart.

And if she was completely honest with herself, she wanted him to have her heart.

So Andy took another look over at Sam, and let out a deep breath.

Andy McNally had to say what was on her mind right now.

"Sam", Andy said quietly.

Yeah? Sam said in a soft voice.

"I love you", She said to him as he stopped at a set of traffic lights.


	12. Chapter 12

Not everything you expected

Chapter 12

A:N : Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Sam was in shock, to say the least. Those three words were not ones he thought he would be hearing any time soon, let alone while he was on patrol, with a rookie, his rookie. Andy McNally surprised him even more every single day.

The light truned green and sam drove.

Neither of them said a word.

Sam drove and drove not knowing what to say.

Sam looked over at Andy, who was sitting quietly biting her nails, not saying anything, just staring out the window.

Sam sighed at this and looked for somewhere to park the sqaud car.

He noticed a free space at another diner and decided on the spot to park there.

Andy noticed when Sam parked in the diner straight away, but didn't say anything.

If she was honset with herslef, she hoped he wanted another coffee.

When she noticed he didn't get out of the car, and truned to look over at her, Andy sighed.

Sam suddenley cleared his thoart.

"andy", he said softly. Andy turned around and looked over at Sam with tears coming out of her eyes.

Sam noticed this straight away and closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know was holding.

He faced her and started wiping her tears away.

"please don't do that, please don't cry", he said to her as softly as he could still wiping the tears away.

Andy nodded her head and wiped away her own tears.

Sam just sat there staring at her for a moment. He just couldn't belive that she said those words to him.

Andy McNally, the girl that he had fallen for all those months ago, that he tried to deny his feelings for, had just told him she loved him.

And that right there, made Sam Sweark a very happy man.

Sam took one more look over at Andy, who was still wiping her tears away and sighed. He didn't want her to be upset ever, it broke his heart. And to have her crying right now, it made him feel like his heart was breaking a bit more.

Sam sighed and looked around.

How was he meant to start this converstation, what was he meant to do, say?

Sam closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sam", Andy suddenly said.

Sam turned around and looked over at Andy.

Andy took a deep breath and continued talking.

"It's okay Sam, I didn't expect you to say anything back", Andy said shaking her head at him.

This made Sam even more confused.

"I had to say it, I had to get it out there", Andy continued.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the words coming out of her mouth.

Andy looked down at the floor of the squad car for a moment, fiddling with her hands. Sam knew she was nervous.

If he was honest with himself, so was he.

So he decided to be blunt, honset. Do what Andy just did.

Speak his mind, let it all out there.

After all, if she could do it, why couldn't he?

So he took a deep breath and looked over at her.

Andy noticed he went quiet so she turned around and looked over at him and noticed his serious face .

"what is it Sam"? andy asked him quietly.

Sam unblocked his seatbelt and truned around and looked at her one more time.

He was silent for a few minutes , just looking at Andy.

Finally, he took his hands and put them on her face, rubbing her cheeks slowly.

He rested his forehead against hers for a moment, just studding her face.

Then suddenly, he kissed her on her lips, softly and rested his head against hers again.

"Andy, you have to know I care about you too", Sam said so quiet that he didn't think Andy could hear him.

Andy however did hear him and nodded her head slowly at him, trying not to cry more.

Sam wiped the tears coming down her face one more time.

"No more tears Andy, No more crying", Sam said while wiping away the last of her tears. All andy could do was nod her head slowly.

Sam sighed at this.

He didn't want to see her upset, he didn't like seeing her cry.

"what do we do Sam"? andy suddenly asked.

Sam sat back in his chair and looked over at Andy.

All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her.

But he couldn't do that. Not on shift he shouldn't even be thinking like that.

Sam took another deep breath and looked over at Andy who was still fiddling with her hands.

"stuff it", Sam thought to himself.

"Go out with me", Sam suddenly said.

Andy turned around and looked over at Sam shocked, she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"what"? she asked with her voice shaking a bit.

Sam turned around and looked over at her one more time.

"I don't care about the rules, I'm done with them, screw them, I don't care what happened between you and Luke that night", Sam started saying but then looked over at Andy who, seemed to be crying again.

"Andy", Sam said sighing as he reached over and started to wipe her tears away again.

"No more tears McNally", he said in a whisper.

Andy nodded her head once more again.

"Nothing happened with Luke that night Sam, I went back to his house and watched a movie and fell asleep in it", she said in a quiet voice.

Sam sat back in his chair and looked at Andy again.

He just sat there watching her for a moment.

This girl had always amazed him. From the day that they met, she amazed him.

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to kiss her one more time, so he reached up and took her face in his hands, and kissed her.

"what movie was it?" He mumbled against her mouth.

Andy smirked at him.

"first Die hard movie", Andy said still smirking.

Sam sat back and looked at her shocked.

He put his seatbelt back on and started the sqaud car one more time.

He reached for her hand while he started driving the sqaud car.

"Let's go for dinner tonight", Sam suddenly blurted out.

Andy looked over at him and smiled.

"okay", Andy said smiling over at him.

"You me, dinner, and any girlie movie you like", Sam said while looking at her and winking at her.

Andy couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm going to hold you to that Sam", Andy said smirking over at him.

Sam looked over at her one more time and winked at her while he squeezed her hand tighter.

"I was hoping you would say that McNally", Sam said winking at her.

Andy couldn't help but laugh while he said that.

And for the rest of the shift, all Andy could think about was that night.

She finally had a chance with Sam Sweark and she wasn't going to stuff this up, not again.

A:N: 2: I am hoping to start the next chapter sometime today, so hopefully it won't be long for the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Not everything you expected

Chapter 13

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

Date Night

Andy McNally was nervous, really nervous and that didn't happen that often.

But she wanted everything to go right tonight; she needed everything to go right tonight.

Andy asked Traci for some help for tonight, it wasn't that she hadn't gone out on a date before; it was that she needed everything to be perfect for tonight.

Andy started pacing around her lounge room waiting for her best friend to come round.

As soon as Andy heard a knock on the door, she ran straight to it and answered the door. Traci noticed her friend shaking and breathing heavily and just smirked at her when she went inside to the lounge room.

"Dude, it's just Sam, relax a little", Traci said as she got out a bottle of wine and poured Andy a glass to calm her panicking down a little.

"I know it's just Sam Trace, which is why I am panicking so damn much!" Andy snapped at her best friend.

Traci gave Andy a strange look and Andy sighed.

"Sorry I'm sorry I just need tonight to work out the way I want it too", Andy said as she drank some more wine.

Traci looked at her best friend again.

"Dude, you have it bad for Sam", Traci said grinning at her best friend.

Andy sighed and nodded in defeat.

"I really like him Traci, going out on that date with Luke", Andy said shaking her head.

Traci started to feel bad.

"Andy, I'm sorry if I had known you had feelings for Sam", Traci said shaking her head.

Andy went over and hugged her best friend.

"You were looking out for me Trace, and you couldn't of known I had feelings for Sam, I never told you", Andy said shaking her head.

Traci smirked.

"I did kind of know though, you guys don't hide it that well", Traci said grinning at her best friend.

Andy got a pillow of her couch and threw it at her best friend.

"Shut up", Andy said shaking her head at her best friend.

"Andy everything is going to be fine", Traci tried to reassure her best friend.

Andy nodded her head.

"I know, it's just Sam it's just, I've waited for this for so long you know?" Andy said looking over at Traci.

Traci nodded her head. "I know Andy, I Know", Traci said smiling at her best friend.

"Ok time to start getting ready ", Traci said as she dragged Andy up to her bedroom.

Sam was with Jerry and Oliver at his house.

Sam was nervous, really nervous. He was pacing around his lounge room with a beer. Jerry and Oliver were watching him carefully, with grins on their faces.

Never once in their whole time that they had known Sam, had they seen him this nervous.

Sam turned around and saw the grins on his best friend's faces.

"Shut up, don't say it", Sam said glaring at the both of them.

Both Jerry and Oliver started laughing.

"Brother, its McNally, you could go there naked and she would be happy", Oliver said trying to lighten up the mood.

Sam smirked and shook his head.

"Why am I this nervous"? Sam asked his best friends.

Jerry and Oliver both looked at each other and smiled.

"Because it's McNally", they both said at the same time.

Sam looked at his best friends smirked and shook his head. "You two are meant to make me feel better", he muttered as he went to get another beer.

Both Jerry and Oliver laughed.

Sam muttered something and went to get ready.

Sam took a deep breath before knocking on Andy's door.

"It's just McNally, it's just McNally", Sam tried to remind himself. He took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

Andy answered it straight away.

Sam stood there wide eyed and just looked at her. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"You are so beautiful", he whispered as he took her hand and gave her a hug.

Sam smelt her shampoo straight away.

Andy let go of him and smiled softly.

Sam took a deep breath and took her hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked her softly. Andy nodded and took his hand and they both left.

Once they were outside and near his truck, Sam opened the passenger door for Andy. Andy smirked at him and he just rolled his eyes at her and smirked back.

Andy noticed that they were going the opposite direction of the penny but didn't say anything.

Sam noticed her looking out the window curious and couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Andy turned around and looked at him with a glare.

Sam shook his head.

Andy turned around and looked out the window. Sam smiled softly and took her hand in his while he stopped at a small restaurant.

Andy took a look around, and turned around and smiled at Sam. Sam smiled at winked back at her.

They went inside, and ordered their meals and sat quietly for a couple of minutes.

Sam kept looking at Andy, and it was making her nervous.

He moved his chair closer to her and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Don't over think this McNally, it's just you and me, no one else ", he said softly to her.

Andy closed her eyes and nodded her head slowly.

She didn't want to stuff this date up; she wanted this to go right.

After all she had waited a while for this date, so she was going to make it last.

The waiter came with their foods; So Sam took his chair back to his place at the table.

They ate and talked a lot, and they had fun. Sam noticed Andy looking at the windows into the garden outside the restaurant a lot.

Andy looked over at him and smiled. Sam smiled softly back at her.

He stood up and took her hand in his and slowly walked outside the restaurant.

Hand in hand, they walked around the garden outside.

Andy stopped for a moment and looked up to the sky and looked at the stars and the e moon.

Sam slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her.

"You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Sam asked softly.

Andy turned around and put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

Sam rested his forehead against hers and let out a breath.

"Keep kissing me like that McNally, and I'm not letting go of you", he said to her while he kept his forehead rest against hers.

Andy started to shiver so Sam took off his jacket and let her have it.

"Sam you're going to get cold", Andy said in a guilty voice. Sam shook his head at her and smiled.

"I'm okay McNally", he said smiling at her softly. Andy lined up on her toes and softly placed a kiss on his lips. Sam held her for a moment and brushed the fringe off her eyes again.

Sam smirked and shook his head. Andy looked at him with a confused look on her face.

Sam smiled and leaned towards her and brushed his nose against his and kissed her back just as softly.

"Are you ready to go"? He asked her softly in her ear.

Andy made a face and Sam groaned.

"Don't look at me like that", he said pointing his finger at her.

Andy smirked at him and cleaned up against him and held onto him with a big hug.

Sam let out a breath and just held onto her.

They finally went and paid for their dinner and left.

When they got to Andy's apartment, Sam wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Andy smiled at him and got out of the truck and waited for him to hop out too.

When they finally went into her apartment, and closed the door and locked it and gently pushed Sam against it.

She kissed him on his lips and down his neck nonstop. Sam groaned at this and spun them around, so that she was up against the door.

He starts kissing her lips and went down further to her neck. When she started moaning, he made his way back up to her face.

He brushed his nose against hers and rests his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure"? He asked her softly.

Andy smiled at him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

She looked up him and nodded.

"I'm sure Sam", she said so softly.

He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and softly put her on her bed.

And that night, was one of the best date nights that both Andy and Sam ever had.


	14. Chapter 14

Not everything you expected

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: this chapter will have some of episode 107 in it. I know I skipped a few episodes in this story but I just couldn't find a way to write about those episodes in this story. I am sorry if I have disappointed people, but I hope you will all enjoy this chapter anyway.

Date night- part two- the night after- the shift after the date

Sam was the first one to wake up that morning. It didn't really surprise him. He knew Andy didn't like getting up early.

He lay in her bed for a few more minutes, just playing with her hair.

Andy noticed Sam being awake when he started to play with her hair.

Andy opened her eyes and just smiled at him for a few minutes.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Sam mumbled as he reached up to her face and kissed her lips.

Andy couldn't help but giggle at bit, which made Sam roll his eyes.

"If kissing you is going to make you giggle like that, maybe I should stop then", Sam said teasing her as he tried to roll of her.

Andy gave him an unhappy face and he groaned and came back on top of her and dipped his head down and kisses her lips again.

After they had kissed, he wiped his thumb against her mouth and brushed his nose against hers.

"Stop giving me that face", he said smirking down at her.

And smirked back and sat up a bit and kissed him. She pulled him down to the bed, not moving her mouth away from his at all.

Sam groaned at this and flipped them over so that he was on top.

"I got to say McNally, if this is you hinting at staying in bed all day, I would love too, but we kind of have to go to work sometime soon", Sam said as he was kissing up and down her neck to her chest.

Andy couldn't help the moan that came out of her mouth and that made Sam smile. But he knew if he kept this up, then they would be late for work, so he rolled off her taking her with him.

"Do we have to work today", Andy said as she got more comfy lying on his chest.

Sam laughed and shook his head.

This girl could make him laugh at absolutely anything and for once in his life, Sam was enjoying it.

Andy looked at the time and sighed. She knew if they didn't get up and get ready for work they were going to be late.

She rolled over and looked over at Sam, and he just sighed at her and rolled on top of her one more time and kissed her one more time.

"There's always tonight McNally", he said to her softly as he brushed his nose against hers again. Andy nodded against his chest.

They finally got up and got ready for work.

Andy wasn't sure whether to get a lift to work or walk, and this made Sam sigh.

He walked up to her cupped her face, and kissed her.

"It's just a lift McNally that's all", he said to her while kissing he forehead.

Andy knew this, but it was still worrying her a bit.

Sam smiled softly at her and took her hand and they walked out till his truck before she could change her mind.

When they got to the station, the only person that was out at the parking lot was Oliver, and he knew all about the date, so Andy was okay.

Andy went ahead of Sam and Oliver, so this gave them a chance to talk.

Oliver noticed the grin on Sam's face when Andy walked ahead of them and smiled.

Sam saw him smiling and shook his head.

"Go on say it", Sam finally said to Oliver as they stopped at the front door of the division.

Oliver smiled and shook his head.

"I'm just glad you finally admitted you had feelings for her, I love you brother, but it was driving me crazy", Oliver said grinning to Sam. Sam smirked and shook his head and walked inside.

Today was a crazy day at the station. There was a heat wave on, and the town was going crazy, it was one thing after another.  
While they were on patrol, Andy and Sam noticed an ice cream truck driving crazily, so they decided to pull it over.

Sam broke the glass window when he found a little girl lying down in the front of the car; he cut himself of the window. "ouch', he said shaking his hand and looking at it.

Andy looked at him with a worried face.

"Hey you ok"? She asked him with a worried face.

Sam looked at her for a moment and nodded his head.

They got to the barn with the little girl and were asking her all sorts of questions.

Andy looked at the little girl and felt sorry for her.

Once they left the girl and the dad in the interview room, Andy turned around and looked at Sam.

Sam could tell she was worried about him. He sighed at this. He looked around to see if anyone was around, when he noticed they were alone right now, he took his good hand and rubbed it against her cheek.

"It's just a cut McNally, I'm okay', he said to her softly.

Andy nodded

Sam noticed a blonde women come in, straight away, he knew who it was.

"Sam hey', the women said.

"Monica, what are you doing here?" Sam asked her looking straight at Andy shaking his head at her.

Andy nodded her at him and smiled at him softly.

Monica took a look at Sam's hand and told him he needed stitches.

Andy smirked at this. "That's exactly what I thought", Andy said while giving Sam a smirk.

Sam smirked back and shook his head at her.

Monica went to see another patient and told Sam to wait around.

Sam looked over at Andy who shrugged her shoulders at him.

"I'm going to go look around Garrison Park, just to you know, see if we missed anything", Andy said shrugging her shoulders at him.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath. He looked around one more time to make sure no one was around. He went to touch her cheek, but she moved away from him.

He closed his eyes once more and looked around. He noticed Oliver at the drink and snack machine. He smirked at that.

"Shaw, are you busy?" he asked as he walked over to his friend.

Andy rolled her eyes at this.

"Sammy, what's up"? Oliver asked looking for a coin to go in the drink machine.

Sam handed him a coin.

"Can you take McNally to garrison park, take a look around, I would go but um", Sam started saying waving his hand around.

"I don't know man, what's in it for me?" Oliver said not really paying attention and getting his drink out of the machine.

Sam smirked at his friend.

"She'll do you paper work for a week, she's pretty good at it", Sam said looking at Andy. At this, Andy just rolled her eyes.

Olive said yes, and they were driving along when a call came out for shots fired an area that Oliver didn't like.

When they found out another little girl went missing, Andy made it her mission to find this little girl.

At the division, Sam was feeling a bit strange seeing Monica again.

"Your new Rookie seems nice", Monica said randomly.

Sam just nodded his head he didn't know what to say.

This was his ex girlfriend after all.

Sam just stared at her for a moment.

He took a deep breath.

"Monica", he started to say.

She just shook her head.

"If you're into someone else, don't lead me on" Monica said to him.

Sam just looked at her for a moment and nodded.

After the strange conversation with his ex, Andy called him and talked to him about everything that she found out.

Sam knew he had to talk to the little girl again.

After he found out everything, he called her again.

He heard shots fired and Andy calling out to Oliver.

Sam froze and closed his eyes at her yelling.

He put the lights on and sped to the place he where Oliver and Andy were.

As he went inside, he got his gun out. As he got closer to Andy yelling, he closed his eyes one more time.

As he approached the area he thought they were, Sam froze for a minute

"BANG BANG "; he heard a gun go off.

He slowly walked closer to where the noise was hoping that Andy wasn't hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

Not everything you expected

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Chapter 14

Sam ran straight into the rec center. Scared, his heart pounding, he didn't like the gunshot noises at all.

He ran straight in and saw Oliver, who had been shot in the vest.

Oliver looked at his best friend and nodded.

"I'm fine Sammy, she needs you", Oliver said pointing to the door.

Sam ran straight into the dark area, took his flashlight out and heard Andy's voice straight away.

"I said put the gun down!" Sam heard her yell.

He tried to run to her as fast as she could, to help her, but by the time he got there, she had already shot the prep down.

When he got there, Andy was staring at the body, shaking. Sam closed his eyes for a moment and let out a breath. This wasn't meant to happen.

He noticed a cage, and saw a young girl in there. He put away his gun and walked slowly to the girl. "Its okay honey, your okay", he said to the young girl as he made his way over to her.

Sam slowly got the tape off the girl and walked her out where Andy was. Sam noticed she hadn't moved and sighed.

"Its okay sweetie, your okay", he said to the girl who he was holding onto.

He looked over at Andy and repeated what he was saying.

He nodded to Andy and just kept saying "its okay, your okay".

Andy looked up and nodded to him, it was all she could do.

When Andy had finished her statement, she just sat in the locker room, not wanting to move, just sitting down shaking her head holding back the tears that wanted to come out. But she didn't want that to happen. Not at the division, not at all.

Then she heard the knock on the door and knew who it was straight away.

Sam went over to her talking about Oliver and how Andy was his guardian angel right now. All she could do was shake her head.

"Are you okay"? Sam asked her softly.

Andy shook her head and let some tears fall.

All Sam could do was close his eyes for a moment.

He sat still for a minute, not sure what to do because they were still in the division.

Finally, he didn't care anymore.

He took a hold of her hands and hugged her slowly.

And then Andy let the tears come out. She cried and cried and all Sam could do was hold onto her.

"Your okay Andy, it's okay", Andy said softly in her ear.

Andy just nodded her head slowly.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

He moved Andy away from her for a moment and wiped her tears away.

Andy looked up at him for a moment.

"I don't want to be alone tonight", she said softly to Sam.

Sam nodded his head and stood up and got her stuff in his hands.

Andy just looked at him for a moment. Sam just looked at her for a moment, wondering what she was thinking about.

Eventually he made his way over to her and helps her stand up.

"Come on McNally, dinner and then wherever you want to go", Sam said to her softly.

Andy stopped walking for a moment shaking her head.

Sam looked at her confused for a moment.

"I'm not hungry Sam", Said softly.

Sam sighed and walked over to her leaning his forehead against hers.

"You have to eat McNally", he said softly as he wiped away some more tears.

"Just want to go home Sam", she said softly.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Okay, we'll order in, but you're eating", he said to her.

Andy nodded her head and took his hand and they slowly went outside.

On the truck ride, Andy didn't say much at all, which had Sam worried.

He wasn't sure what they could eat, because of the black out, but he knew they had to eat something.

So he drove around until he found a small takeaway place where they could grab a couple of burgers and a bag of chips and some drinks.

While they were in his driveway still, in his truck, Sam handed Andy a torch which she took in her hand.

Sam brushed some hair off her face again and kissed her forehead.

"I know that you haven't got any clothes here, but we'll go get some when the powers back home for you, unless you decided to go home", Sam said looking at Andy.

Andy looked at Sam and shook her head.

"I'm okay Sam", Andy said slowly kissing him.

The kiss got pretty heated and next thing he knew, Andy was in his lap in his truck.

"McNally", Sam groaned as he kept kissing up and down her neck.

Andy stopped kissing him and rested her forehead on his, both breathing heavily.

Sam brushed his nose against hers and kissed her one more time.

Sam led them both inside and went around for a bit looking for candles and matches. When he was finally happy with how much light was in the house he took Andy's hand and they took them into the lounge room.

They finally ate and Sam put the rubbish in the bin and slowly went back into the lounge room.

Andy was lying on the couch playing with her hair. Sam leaned against the wall just watching her for a moment. He smiled softly when he realized she was looking over at him.

He slowly made his way over and quickly layer on top of her.

He started kissing her everywhere he could.

Andy moaned in his mouth softly and that made Sam done for.

He picked her up and took her to the bed room, and they ripped off each other's shirts off. Sam put Andy on the bed sitting up and she laid on t he bed and dragged him with her.

Sam kissed her everywhere he could.

Down her face, to her neck, and Andy moaned one more time.

He kissed all the way up to her face and kissed mouth again.

Sam saw the tears coming down her face and he kissed them away.

Suddenly the lights were back on and he nudged his nose with hers.

"I'm just going in to turn a few things off", he said to her kissing her one more time.

Andy nodded her head as he got off her and walked to the lounge room.

The noise from the TV startled Andy.

She remembered the gun shots, the little girl, and killing that prep.

Sam came back into his bedroom and noticed Andy sitting up and shaking.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking over to her.

Sam sat next to her and held onto her tightly. Andy started to cry, cry like never had before. Eventually her crying got louder and louder and Sam didn't know what to do, so he just held onto her as tightly as he could.

Eventually Andy let go of him and sat there shaking.

Sam laid her down on the bed. They laid there for a moment, not saying anything.

"I don't want to remember I killed someone", Andy said eventually in a shaky voice.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment.

Turned so he could see her and moved a piece of hair from her face.

"You did the right thing McNally, you saved a little girl's life", he said quietly.

"And killed someone else", she said in a shaky voice.

At that, Sam grabbed her and held onto her.

He didn't care that her tears were going all over him. He didn't care if her cries were getting louder.

All he cared about right then and there was getting her to let it all out.

And if he was up all night with her crying, then so be it.

Because, no matter what, right then, Andy McNally, the women he was in love with, needed him.

And right then, he needed her.

He needed her to be okay.

Because if she wasn't okay, he wasn't sure he could handle that.

If this changed Andy McNally's life, then it would change his as well.

Then so would he.

And he wasn't prepaid for that to happen.

Because Sam Swarek just got the women of his dreams.

And he wasn't about to lose her.

No way was he going let that happen.

Not with everything they have been through to get this far.

No way.


	16. Chapter 16

Not everything you expected

Chapter 16

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy shot up from the bed, panting breathing heavily.

She was shaking and she didn't know how to stop it. She looked over at Sam who was still sleeping at the time.

She covered her face with her hands, trying to calm herself down.

But nothing worked. So she got out of the bed, and started walking down the stairs to Sam's kitchen

But she stopped halfway, her body shaking.

She had to hang on to the rails, her body shaking, shaking so heavily that she had to make herself sit down.

As she sat down, she put her hands on her face, and tried to breathe slowly.

But nothing worked.

The more she tried, the more her breathing got worse.

Upstairs in the bedroom, Sam knew that Andy had left the bed.

He put his hands over his eyes and let out a breath.

He got out of the bed and started to walk to the stairs, but when he heard her crying franticly, he had to stop.

That noise she was making, it broke his heart.

He leaned against the wall near the rail for a moment. Just listening to what she was saying to herself.

She kept repeating the same thing, the same line.

"I did the right thing, I saved a girl's life, I had to do it", Andy kept saying to herself.

Sam closed his eyes and started walking down the stairs.

He sat down next behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

At this movement, Andy jumped and turned around and saw Sam.

Sam looked at her face. That face broke his heart.

Her eyes were red, tears were going down her face, and her hair was a mess.

Sam closed his eyes one more time.

He noticed the hair tie on her arm.

He took it off slowly off her arm and grabbed as much hair he could and tied it up in a ponytail for her.

Sam slowly started to rub her back, hoping it would calm her a bit.

Andy just sat there, not saying a word, just shaking her body, her head.

Sam moved onto the step she was on slowly.

He slowly put an arm around her shoulder, trying to stop her from moving so much.

Andy looked up at him slowly. Sam got his thumb and wiped some tears off her face.

"I did the right thing, didn't I?" Andy asked Sam.

Sam knew she just needed to be reassured.

So he nodded his head.

"You did the right thing McNally", he said to her softly.

"Anyone would have done it" she said softly.

"Yes Andy, everyone would of done what you did today, you saved a girl's life Andy, please remember that", Sam softly said to her.

All Andy could do was nodding her head.

"Can't sleep?" Sam asked her softly.

Andy just shook her head.

"See the girl, the body, me holding the gun", she said in a shaky voice.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes as he took her by the shoulders and brought her to him.

Andy tried to stop him, but he was too strong for her.

"I can't be a cop, I can't take someone's life Sam", she said in a shaky voice.

Sam's eyes went wide.

"You don't mean that Andy", he said cupping her face with his hand.

"Yes I do", Andy said shaking her head.

Sam got his hands and put them on her face, so that she would stay still for a moment.

"No you don't", he said in a stern voice.

Andy took a deep breath.

She knew he was right she didn't mean it at all.

But how was she meant to get through this? Was she meant to just forget what happened today?

Or was she meant to strive past it, try to become a stronger person because of it?

Andy looked up at Sam.

She sighed at his worried face.

She leaned up and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sam brought her over to him, and hugged her tightly.

"You are not alone in this McNally, I will be there every step of the way", he said softly to her.

All she could do was nod her head.

"You need to sleep", Sam softly said to her while moving some of her hair off her face.

Andy nodded again knowing he was right.

"I can't, every time I close my eyes", she said shaking her head.

Sam put his hands on her face and kissed her lips softly.

"I'll be there with you, if you can't sleep, wake me up", Sam said softly to her.

Andy was about to protest but saw the serious look on his face.

So all she did was nod her head.

Sam took her by the arm and took her back to his bedroom and made her lie down.

She finally fell asleep.

In the morning, Sam was woken up by his phone ringing. He groaned and then answered the call.

"Sweark", he said.

"Sam, I know it's early", Frank said on the other line.

Sam looked over at Andy sleeping and smiled.

He got up off the bed and he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"What's up boss?" He said to frank.

"How's McNally?" Frank said softly.

Sam froze for a moment.

He heard frank chuckle softly.

"I might be your boss Sam, but I'm your friend as well, and I know something is going on between you two", Frank said to him.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and sat down on the lounge chair.

"I tried Frank, I really did", Sam said to his boss and friend.

Frank chuckled once again.

"Sam, you know the rules, and you know what you both are doing is wrong, but you're stubborn as hell, and so is McNally", Frank said laughing.

Sam shook his head and laughed.

"Nothing has to happen between us, it's up to her, I'm willing to wait for her", Sam said in a serious tone.

"She means something to you", Frank said already knowing the answer.

Sam smiled softly.

"Yeah frank, she does", he said softly.

On the other end of the line, Frank was smiling.

"I know what it's like Sammy, just please, be careful", Frank said in a serious tone.

"I know and I am Frank", Sam said sternly.

"Take a few days off, keep an eye on her, let me know how she is", Frank said to Sam.

Sam nodded his head.

"Thanks boss", he said to Frank.

"She has to see someone too Sam, before she is allowed to go back to work", Frank said seriously.

Sam nodded his head knowing this was true.

"I'll get her there Frank", Sam said to him.

"I'll call you tomorrow, let you know what is happening with that", Frank said.

"OK boss", Sam said and hanged up the phone.

Sam walked upstairs to his bedroom and smiled at the scene in front of him.

He walked up to the bed, and sat down and moved her hair out of the way.

Andy woke up and saw him and smiled and sat up and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything you did last night", she said softly to him.

Sam smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't we go away for a couple of days, just you and me", Sam said to her.

Andy's smile got bigger and that made Sam's heart beat faster.

"You and me no one else", she said as she kissed him and bought him down on the bed so he was on top of her.

Sam groaned and started kissing her from her lips down to her neck and chest and came back up to her mouth and kissed her again on the lips.

"Where do you want to go McNally?" he asked while brushing his nose against hers.

"Anywhere with you Sam", she said as she took his shirt off and fiddled around with his pants.

Sam groaned again.

"Planning later, this first", he said as he took her shirt off and put the blankets over them.


	17. Chapter 17

Not everything you expected

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: thank you for all the reviews and the patience with this story

This chapter will be their weekend away. There will be one more chapter for this story after this one so I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

WEEKEND AWAY

"Sam Sam, Don't do not I warn you, I will go home", Andy said as Sam placed her on the bed softly.

Sam went on top of her softly, kissing her nose grinning.

"Go home huh, you're going to walk?" he asked tickling her again.

"Sam!" Andy said in a warning tone.

Sam shook his head.

"You drive me crazy McNally", Sam said as he started kissing her lips.

Andy couldn't help but moan softly.

Their weekend away had been peaceful and romantic.

Sam was enjoying every part of it.

Andy rolled over so that she was on top.

Sam took her face in his hands and kissed her softly going from her mouth to her lips.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked with a smirk.

Andy rolled her eyes and moved off him and lay on the bed.

She rolled over so that she was on her side and looked over at him.

Sam started to play with her hair, which made her smile softly.

"I love you", Andy said softly. Sam couldn't get enough of her saying that to him.

He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Marry me", he whispered to her.

Andy looked at him shocked.

She pushed him off her and sat up.

Sam looked at her for a moment looking at him.

Tears rolled down her face.

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

He got his hands, and held her face with them.

"Marry me", he said again.

All she could do was nod her head.

Sam grinned at her.

"Is that a yes or no McNally", Sam said teasing her.

Andy jumped on top of his lap, which made them fall off the bed.

Sam leaned on his back on the floor and Andy landed on top of him.

Andy couldn't help but stare at him for a moment.

Sam sat up with Andy still in his lap he reached up and kissed her softly on the lips.

Andy's heart started to beat fast.

All she could do was nod her head.

Sam grinned at her and pushed him off her and stood up and took her by his hands and lifted her up off the floor and spun her around.

Sam's phone rang and he groaned.

Sam went to answer it and Andy looked went outside the cottage and sat in the swing in the back yard and she fell asleep.

Sam found her on the swing asleep and smiled.

He couldn't believe how happy he was.

Andy McNally changed his life.

And even though he had only known her for a short time, and been in a relationship with her for a few weeks, he knew what he wanted, and he wanted her.

His life had changed since meeting her and for the better.

He loved every moment with her, every single thing about her.

And he knew that what they had was special.

And he wasn't going to let that go.

Andy McNally was it for him. The person he was meant to be with.

Sam was finally happy, and he wasn't going to let that go.

He slowly made his way over to the swing, and couched down in front of Andy and moved some hair out of the way of her face.

Andy opened her eyes and saw Sam smiling at him.

She got up quickly and pounced on him, which made him fall down on the grass.

Sam chuckled as he moved some hair out of her face again lying down on his back on the grass holding her in his arms.

Andy smiled and leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"If asking you to marry me is going to make you this happy, maybe I should of done it sooner", Sam said to her brushing his nose against his.

Andy smiled and shook her head.

"Who was on the phone?" Andy asked.

Sam sighed.

"Boyd, needs my help on a case", Sam said as he slowly pushed Andy off and got up and took her hand in his and helped her up.

They both went inside.

"What's the case about?" Andy asked Sam.

Sam shook his head at her and smiled and went to get some drinks for them out of the fridge.

"Diaz and Peck arrested a guy and blew Boyd's undercover operation, he's cranky as hell", Sam said shaking his head.

"Did they know that this person was under?" Andy asked and Sam shook his head.

Andy rolled her eyes.

"That man has a serious attitude problem", she said shaking her head.

Sam smirked at her and took her hand and walked her to the couch.

"OH yeah worse then my attitude problem?" Sam said smirking at her.

Andy smirked back and sat on his lap and straddled him.

Sam took her drink and his drink and placed it on the floor.

He kissed her neck, going upwards to her mouth.

Andy couldn't help but moan, Sam smirked against her neck.

"Going to answer me McNally", Sam said as he nipped at her ear.

"Well, considering you're a real sweetie and a softie, I still haven't forgiven you about that first day", Andy said as her mouth traveled down to his throat, which made Sam groan.

"You arrested me, I'm allowed to be pissed at that", he said as he pulled her off him laid down on the couch and brought her up to him again.

"Well you looked like the suspect, you and your greasy hair", Andy teased him as she pulled his shirt off.

Sam smirked at her shaking his head.

"Hair gel McNally", he said as he picked her up and made his way to the bedroom.

Sam put her on the bed, and she sat up unbuckling his belt.

"Oh yeah hair gel, defiantly looked like hair gel and not greasy hair", Andy laughed saying this as he flipped them over so she was on top of him.

Sam took her shirt off, and threw it on the floor.

He kissed up her belly, missing her chest and kissed up her neck and face making it to her mouth.

Andy rested her forehead against his for a moment and sighed breathing heavily.

Sam moved some more hair out of her face and looked at her for a moment.

"What is it?" he asked her softly"

"We can go back, if you want, so you can help Boyd out with this situation", Andy said as she started kissing d own his chest to the button of his jeans.

Sam couldn't help but groan softly.

Sam got up and rolled on top off her and put the sheets over them.

Andy couldn't help but giggle, which made Sam roll his eyes.

About an hour later, they were still in bed, Andy on top of him, breathing heavily, resting her head on his chest, while Sam drew patterns on her back.

Sam lifted her head up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Sam knew something was wrong.

"Peck and Diaz will be fine', he said softly to her.

Andy rolled her eyes at him.

"How do you know what's on my mind all the time, what are you, someone with magical powers that can read minds", she said teasing him.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

"You and that loin's heart McNally, always worrying about everyone", he said to her as he brought her closer to him.

Andy smiled and snuggled in closer to him.

"I want to help them, but ", Andy started to say.

"You don't want to leave", Sam finished for her.

Andy rolled her eyes again.

Sam got up and started getting his clothes and packing his suitcase.

Andy got up and covered the sheets over her body, just watching him.

Sam turned around and winked up at her and came to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Get ready McNally or we won't make it in time", he mumbled on her lips.

Andy nodded and got up and put her clothes on.

Andy fell asleep on the way back home. Sam turned and looked at her and smiled softly.

This girl.

She had changed his life, 9 months ago, and he wouldn't change it for anything.

He denied to his friends that he felt something for his rookie 9 months ago, and told them to back off.

Sam shook his head at that thought.

They got to the division, and Andy was still asleep.

His phone started to ring and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah", he mumbled on the phone.

"Yeah I'm here, give me a minute", he said hanging up the phone.

He looked over at Andy, who was just waking up.

The sight before him made his heart melt.

Andy sat up and looked around.

Sam winked at her and leaned in to kiss her.

Andy moaned in his mouth.

"McNally", he said in a warning tone. And she just smirked at him which made him roll his eyes.

They got out of the truck and started walking into the division.

When they got into the division, Boyd was yelling at Gail and Chris.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked into jerry's office with Andy.

"Boyd, you run your operations in the dark, this is what happens", Sam said as he closed the door behind him and Andy.

Boyd looked at Andy and rolled his eyes.

"I wanted you Sammy, not her, she already ruined one of my ops", he said pointing his finger at Andy.

Andy rolled her eyes and sat down next to jerry.

Jerry looked up at Sam and Sam nodded and winked to his friend.

Jerry smiled and nodded back to Sam.

After all the talking, Gail and Chris were told to leave the office, which left Boyd, Sam, Andy and jerry.

"Eight months of this work, and rookies come in and spoil it all", Boyd spat out and got up and walked around the office.

Sam looked at Andy and smiled at her, knowing she would know what he was thinking about.

Andy looked at him and smiled softly at him and nodded back to him.

Boyd rolled his eyes at them.

"I need this fixed", Boyd yelled out.

"Well, we need to make the buy right, so Sam can be Gabe", Andy said shrugging her shoulders looking over at Sam.

Sam smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Ok, but he can't wear a wire, and I'm not letting him go without back up", Jerry said looking at his friend.

Sam once again nodded his head.

"Well, Gabe was meant to see his girlfriend Edie, so why not get someone to pose as her", Andy suggested shrugging her shoulders.

Sam grinned at her and she winked back at him.

"I'll find someone from undercover, but there's not much time", Boyd said sounding annoyed.

"I'll do it, what I have to do, pretend to be his girlfriend, I think I can do that", Andy said looking at Jerry hoping he would get the point.

Jerry smirked at her and nodded his head.

Andy was in the locker room getting ready when Sam came in.

"Hey you, what do you think", Andy said spinning around to show Sam what she was wearing.

Sam groaned and looked around making sure they were alone.

He put his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You're going to be the death of me McNally", he whispered in her ear.

Andy smirked and shook her head and turned around.

They talked about the undercover op and walked outside.

On the way to the mermaid lounge, Andy was quiet.

Sam knew she was nervous.

He parked the car and turned and looked at her for a moment.

"Go on say it", he said to her.

Andy looked at him confused.

Eventually, she sighed.

"I'm scared", she said softly.

"What if I stuff this up, do something wrong", she said looking at Sam.

Sam turned around and faced her, taking her face in his hands.

"Do not under estimate you Andy", He said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"I wouldn't want to go through that door with anyone else", Sam continued to say.

"You have grown into a great cop, and if you can't trust yourself on that one, then trust me", he said looking at her.

Andy nodded softly and looked around to see where everyone else was.

When s he saw no one else was around them, she leaned over and kissed Sam.

There were problems with the deal, and Andy was left babysitting the money with another person who worked with Angel.

When this person told her that Gabe had stuffed the deal up, she ran out of the place, even though this guy had a gun on her.

When they got where Sam was, and she saw the yellow bag over a body, her body froze.

She looked at everyone arresting people, and searched the scene with her eyes, hoping that she would find Sam.

"McNally", she heard his voice say.

She turned around and saw him leaning on a truck, smiling at her.

She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, not caring if anyone saw her.

Sam held her tightly and let out a breath.

He looked around quickly.

When he saw no one was around, he moved her face off him and kissed her softly.

"You were great in there", he said proudly to her.

"Your okay", she whispered softly.

Sam took her in his arms and hugged her again.

"I'm okay McNally", I'm okay", he said softly to her as he started rubbing her back.

A:N:3 I know this chapter is different to how these episodes went, I hope I am forgiven for that and I hope you all enjoy this chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Not everything you expected

A: N: disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: 2: This is the last chapter of this story. I would like to thank you all for the support for this story.

I know some of you would like to see the wedding and all, but I decided not to put it in this story. I promise you will see a wedding in what is right and what is wrong. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of this story, and once again thank you for all the support for this story.

TWO YEARS LATER.

Sam sat in the newborn room of the hospital with his son, Thomas Paul McNally- sweark. In honor of Andy's dad, who passed away 8 months ago after a horrible car accident.

Sam sat in the room, holding his new born son, fiddling with his wedding ring on his left hand.

Sam remembered the day they got married like it happened yesterday. He remembered the day that Andy told him he was pregnant.

She was so nervous telling him, Sam shook his head at that thought and smiled down at his son.

Sam decided to put down his son and go check on Andy.

When he came into the room, he smiled at the sight. She was sleeping.

After all the birth took 8 hours, so of course she was tried.

Sam went up to the bed and leaned down and kissed Andy.

Andy opened her eyes and smiled at him. She moved the blankets and patted the bed. Sam smiled and went on the other side and lifted the rail down and lay down with his wife.

"How is he?", Andy said turning to face Sam. Sam smiled and brushed some hair out of her face.

"He's okay McNally, he's asleep", he promised her.

Andy smiled got moved over a bit so that she could lie on Sam's chest. Sam moved his hand and put it around her and kissed her forehead.

"How are you doing?", Sam asked her carefully.

Andy nodded her head.

"I'm okay Sam, just sleepy", she said getting comfy.

Sam nodded his head and kissed her forehead again.

"Sleep", he whispered to her.

Soon, Andy was asleep.

The day came to take Thomas home, and both Sam and Andy were excited.

When they got into their house, Sam gently put Thomas in his crib and turned the baby monitor on and took the other one downstairs.

He saw Andy lying on the couch watching TV, and that sight, made his heart beat a bit faster.

Sam went and got a beer out of the fridge and joined his wife on the couch.

When Sam finished watching the news, he saw Andy asleep. He turned the TV off , crouched down in front of her and kissed her forehead.

Thomas started to cry, and Sam looked at the time, realizing that it was his feeding time. Luckily they were bottle feeding him, so Sam could let Andy sleep for a bit longer.

Andy tried to breastfeed him, but he wouldn't take her milk so they decided to bottle feed Thomas instead.

Sam went into Thomas room, bent down and picked his son up.

"Come on son", Sam said as he took Thomas downstairs and got ready to feed his son.

When Thomas was fed and burped, Andy woke up and smiled at the sight in front of her.

Sam noticed she had woken up and winked over at her. Andy made her way to the both of them crouched down and kissed Thomas's forehead and leaned over and kissed Sam on the lips.

"Come on sweetie, time to change your nappy and go back to sleep", Andy said taking Thomas from Sam.

Seven months later, and Thomas was seven months old, and crawling around everywhere.

Andy had the day off , so she had Thomas with her, while Sam was at work.

They were still partners sometimes, but most of the time Andy was partnered with Oliver now, and Sam was partnered with the new Rookie, Nick a lot.

Andy was watching TV, watching Thomas crawl around the place. This made her smile.

Thomas saw her looking over at him, and crawled over to her.

Andy smiled and bent down and picked him up.

"You are growing up too quickly", she said kissing her son's forehead.

The front door opened and Andy smiled because she knew it was Sam.

He came into the house, put his bag down near the front door and walked over to where his wife and son were.

He sat on the couch and leaned in and kissed Andy on her forehead and reached over for his son.

"Hey little man", Sam said kissing his son's forehead.

Andy smiled and lay down so she head on was Sam's legs.

Sam put Thomas on the floor carefully and watched him crawl over to his toys.

He pulled Andy up and put her on his lap and kissed her on the lips softly.

"How was work?", Andy asked with a yawn.

Sam smiled and rubbed his hands up and down her legs, while watching his son play with his toys in the lounge room.

"Jerry's proposing to Nash", Sam said grinning at Andy's face.

"When?", Andy asked excitedly. Sam shook his head at his wife's face.

"This weekend, were babysitting Leo", he said laughing as Andy jumped up on his lap and kissed him softly on his lips.

Sam groaned and pulled her away.

"Andy", he said in a warning tone.

Andy smirked at him and looked at their son still playing with his toys.

Thomas looked over at them and started crawling over to them, which made them both smile.

Andy got off Sam's lap and picked Thomas up.

"Takeout for dinner?", Sam asked Andy as he took his son off her and kissed his head one more time.

Andy smiled and nodded.

"Pizza?", he asked her getting his phone out and dialing the number for the pizza store.

Andy rolled her eyes and took Thomas off him again.

She sat Thomas in his high chair and started getting ready for giving him dinner.

Dinner was eaten, Thomas was bathed and put in bed, and Sam and Andy were in the lounge room, watching TV together.

Andy randomly turned the TV off, and sat on Sam's lap, and kissed his mouth and started going down to his jaw and necking, kissing him everywhere she could.

Sam groaned and got up , taking her with him.

They got to the bedroom, and Sam placed her softly on the bed.

He kissed her mouth down to her throat and started unbuttoning her shirt.

Andy made her way to his belt, and undid it, throwing it on the floor in their bedroom, she lay back on the bed, letting Sam unbutton her jeans, and throwing them on the floor as well.

After they were both undressed, Sam got the covers, and put them over them, and rolled his eyes at Andy's giggling.

Half an hour later, Andy laid on Sam, breathing heavily resting her forehead on his.

Sam was rubbing his hand back and forth on her bare back smiling at her.

Sam smiled at her and kissed her lips softly.

"We keep this up Andy, were going to have another baby soon", he said grinning at her. Andy smirked at him and shook her head.

They lay down together, silently not talking for a few minutes.

Andy got up and kissed him softly on the lips again.

Sam played with her hair for a bit again.

"When you met me, did you expect this?", Andy asked him.

Sam looked at her confused.

"This you mean you and me?", Sam asked her.

Andy nodded her head slowly.

Sam smiled and nodded his head slowly.

"Really?" Andy asked shocked.

Again Sam nodded his head.

He rolled on top of her and kissed her one more time.

"Expect, I didn't think that I could fall more and more in love with your everyday", He whispered into her ear.

Andy got up and kissed him again.

"Things turn out the way they turn out sometimes, sometimes they don't", Andy said.

Sam looked at her confused.

Andy rolled her eyes.

"Don't expect things to happen, because in the end, things might not happen the way you think they are going too", She said looking at Sam in his eyes.

Sam smiled and nodded his head.

With that, they lie down together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

THE END


End file.
